tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaitlin Crosses the Line
Acquiring built up anger, Kaitlin snaps and turns to the evil side. It's up to her friends to change her back. Episode Summary It's a rainy day, and Kaitlin is feeling down for some reason. Kaitlin's dad comes in and wonders what's wrong. Kaitlin has no clue. She's just been in a bad mood lately and she doesn't know why. She admits that Ez has been making her kind of upset lately, as well as some of her friends. Kaitlin's dad wonders why. Kaitlin mentions all of the wrongdoings that her friends have, and Kaitlin just doesn't approve. Kaitlin's dad thinks that she should talk to them about it, but in a polite manner of course. Kaitlin thinks it's worth a shot. She group video calls all of her friends. Kaitlin admits to them what's on her mind. Maddy is shocked to hear Kaitlin say this. Olivia doesn't know what to say back. Shannon wonders why she would even think of them like that. Jordan is offended. MaKenna wonders how many people can even fit in this group call. Savannah thinks they should just leave Kaitlin. They all end the call. Kaitlin is angry, and that's when Ez makes things worse by saying he's breaking up with Kaitlin. This makes Kaitlin more than furious. She has about had it with life. Kaitlin storms out of the house into the rain. Kaitlin's mom wonders where she is going. Kaitlin's dad tries to run after her, but she gets in her car and drives off. Her parents are both concerned. Kaitlin just keeps on driving, wondering where the open road will take her. Strangely, the road takes her to Albert's lair. Kaitlin thinks this is just great. That's when Albert approaches her and wonders why she looks like just just got done crying. Kaitlin doesn't want to talk about it. Albert has her come inside his lair. He talks to her about the situation at hand and wonders if she wants to plot revenge towards her ex-friends. Kaitlin thinks that's a brilliant idea. Her and Albert come up with the most brilliant device that will surely be great payback to Kaitlin and her friends. Albert takes advantage of this to take out Kaitlin's friends and once Kaitlin is weakened down with sadness, he will take her out as well. Albert thinks that this plan is going to saucier than Rick's Szechuaun sauce. All of Kaitlin's friends just happen to be in town: Savannah, Katie, Anna, Macy, Casha, Jordan, MaKenna, Shannon, Olivia, both Maddies, Maddy, Kayla, both Emmas, Alison, Tori, and Lanie are all just happening by when the giant butt-kicking robot strikes. Katie wonders what this is all about. That's when they spot Kaitlin inside. Emma wonders what's with people turning evil in this town; it's happened with Olivia twice, once with Jarrett, once with Shannon, and once with Laura. The girls realize that they have to fight their friend. Tori didn't want it to come down to this, but it apparently has. The girls fight Kaitlin in her giant robot. Albert and George watch from above. George wonders if this plan is such a good idea. Albert thinks it is. Trivia * "Zero" by Imagine Dragons has heard during the battle. Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles